


The Eacker Lineage

by ImAGeneralWheee



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: (some) Domestic Violence, Arranged Marriages, F/M, George Eacker is a Dick, Heartbreak, Original Character(s), family mysteries, historical fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:27:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29284530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImAGeneralWheee/pseuds/ImAGeneralWheee
Summary: The Eackers. A powerful royal family that have ruled the land for generations to come.Amalie Eacker: the enigma of a mother to Evelyn and Amari Eacker who vanished from the public eye.George Eacker: the abusive husband to Amalie and the just-as abusive father to Evelyn and Amari Eacker.Amari Eacker: the eldest of the Eacker children and the heiress to the Eacker throne.Evelyn Eacker: the [unfortunately] youngest Eacker who is treated like absolute crap by her father and her snobbish siblings.But when Amari gets to the throne and she can't hold onto it with the pressure of a harsh legacy on her tail, she turns to the worst kingdom [in her eyes] for help.With arranged marriages and heartbreaking in the mix, can the Eacker legacy really continue?
Relationships: Amalie Eacker/George Eacker (even if it's abusive) Evelyn Eacker/Amari Eacker (sister love)
Kudos: 3





	1. Prologue

THE EACKERS were the most revered family in the land, mainly for their strict- but strong- rule over America. The head of the Eacker household, King George Eacker, ruled America with an iron fist. He didn't take crap from anyone- not even his own family. In every portrait up to around 1807, there were four Eackers in the paintings. George, Amalie, Amari and Evelyn. After that, however, Amalie was removed from all portraits- and rumours started to stir. Some said Amalie had perished, others said she was kicked out the family and put on the streets as a prostitute. None of these were true, however. Truth be told, no one but Amalie and George Eacker know the real reason Amalie was removed from any documents, pictured or paintings of the Eackers.   
But the children of the Eackers- especially Amari and Evelyn- now have to deal with George's vicious, abusive, dominating wake. 

This is the story of the Eacker Family.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amari is introduced and we find out that life in the Eacker palace/manor isn't all glamour.  
> (TW: some domestic violence)

LIFE IN the Eacker household wasn't always glamourous. Even if the palace had a picturesque look from the outside- and the interior was bathed in its aged grandeur- inside the palace, however, bonds between the family were very much strained and tumultuous. Amari Eacker, the first of the Eacker children that was born- and therefore first in the line of succession as well- had to deal with Eacker's vicious temper in her forced bond. Forced because she was always cooped up in the palace, not allowed to leave. Even if Eacker was slightly lenient in letting her out, it wouldn't be without a very strict curfew and many tales of the supposed dangers of the low-classed people of the land.  
"Now Amari, you know what you're not to do when you leave these walls, correct?" Eacker would ask every time, for he assumed Amari was incompetent due to her gender, and no one could question his sexist ideals.   
Amari would sigh. "Yes, Father. I know. You've asked me every time- why would I forget," She said, nonchalantly. " 'Don't go out longer than the curfew; don't interact with the vile, dangerous low class; don't look at the low class with sympathy- always keep your nose upturned-' "   
"That's quite enough, I get it. Go on then, but be back for curfew."   
Eacker wasn't in as much of a good mood today as he was that day. In his eyes, he didn't want any bonds with anyone in the Eacker family- even though he was in a bond with his wife, Amalie, and his daughter Amari. In his eyes, he'd rather die than have all females in the line to the throne. No matter how much he prayed prior to Amalie's first birth for a male, he got Amari instead, hence his resentment towards Amari. He glared at the eleven-year-old Amari and bounded over to her, the ground shaking with each of his steps. "Child! What in God's name are you doing?!"   
Amari turned away from the flowers in the royal garden. "Huh?" She said innocently; she really was confused.  
"Why the hell are you in the royal garden?! You're not allowed in here!" Eacker pulled her up by her arm causing her to wail slightly. "Well?! Answer me!" He slapped her harshly on the cheek causing her to cry and run away to Amalie's room.   
"Amari?! Sweetheart what's wrong?" Amalie picked Amari up and rocked her, hushing her.   
Eacker stomped into the room furious. "There you are! Amalie, stop coddling the little scamp! She trespassed on the royal garden!" Eacker yelled, leaning against the doorframe.  
Amalie tucked Amari into her large, velvet canopy bed and went to Eacker, shutting the door. "What is your problem!? You're her baba, why aren't you acting like it?! You're the king, why aren't you acting with civility?!" It was obviously, to Eacker, the first time Amalie had ever yelled back to him.   
"HOW DARE YOU!" He yelled at her, fury in his voice. "You do NOT yell back to me! EVER!" He went to slap Amalie but abstained; for she was expecting. Eacker's face contorted with pent-up rage, and he walked off from where Amari and Amalie were. 

***

DINNERS IN the Eacker household were just as awkward as the rest of the day. Eacker would constantly gloat about the wealth of the Eackers being better than any other kingdoms, and Amari and Amalie- being the women at the table- were obliged to listen to every word until they'd emptied their plates. Vera, one of Eacker's maids, came into the room, clad in her itchy black maid's dress, with its white apron tied around her svelte waist and the white bonnet atop her thick, curly, brunette locks. In her hands she held the numerous plates of only the finest dishes in the land.   
"Ah, Vera," Eacker turned to her, his voice full of scorn. "Took you long enough. Quick, put the plates down and come back for the leftovers. IF there are any."   
"Y-yes, Lord Eacker." Vera stuttered, then went down the table placing each of the Eackers' plates in front of them, then hastily ran out of the room, her worn leather shoes- which were wearing away at the toes and the soles were peeling away- tapping against the polished, deep-oak floor. The Eackers swiftly finished their plates; Amari and Amalie having a bit more courtesy and civility while Eacker just went heartily at his plate with an animalistic hunger.   
"SERVANT!" He yelled from the table. On cue, Vera came scurrying into the room. "Yes, sir?" She said softly, shifting her weight from one foot to the other.   
"Leftovers. Take the plates to the shack outside. The other servants are damn well lucky I ain't feeding them the bread and water they usually get. I'll go up to the head servants to give them their food," Vera stood slightly shocked. "WELL DON'T JUST STAND THERE! GO!" Vera flinched at his tone and quickly ran along the table getting the plates of leftovers and she went out down the winding stone path of the garden to the shack where the other servants lived.   
"Amalie, put Amari to sleep. Then rest yourself- too much movement is bad for the baby." He got up and went to get the food for the head servants- who got to stay in one of the fancy guest rooms, where there were numerous canopy beds with the silkiest sheets and fluffiest pillows. He laid the plate of lots of succulent, delicious dishes and then went to bed himself. 

Amalie picked up Amari and put her in her bed, tucking her in as she pulled the sheets over her. Amari gurgled as she went to sleep, and Amalie went to the bed she shared with Eacker. She currently was obliged to face away from Eacker, for fear he'll crush the unborn child in his sleep.   
Though that wouldn't stop Eacker from attempting to kill it. Because there was one issue. 

It wasn't a boy. OR a girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Evelyn has not been born yet at this point, she will be born later in the book. Oh, and Eacker is George (he'll be referred to by his last name in 3rd person, but Amalie will call him George.)
> 
> Hope you like the chapter!   
> -Author


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Amalie has an unfortunate accident....  
> TW: miscarriage and minor blood

MONTHS HAD passed and Amalie felt an immense amount of unexpected pain overcome her. She clutched her extremely-swollen stomach and cried out for Eacker. "GEORGE! GEORGE COME QUICK!" She strained, crying in pain. "BRING THE MIDWIVES PLEASE!" Despite her yells being drowned out by her cries of pain, Eacker knew exactly what was wrong with Amalie: she was in labour. He ran in with two of the midwives: Vivian and Kadima. She smiled - well, tried to - though the pain didn't subside one bit. Kadima sat Amalie up against a large, quilted cushion and comforted her, and told Vivian to get the small bath ready for the child that was to come.   
Eacker stood in the doorway, a mixture of somewhat hope and also scorn on his face; all he ever wanted was a son and he didn't want Amalie to disappoint him with a second daughter. Not that Amari wasn't good enough, but Eacker was always a picky parent - wanting the best son and all. 

"You'll do fine just breathe, Amalie, breathe!" Kadima comforted the sweating, crying, shaking Amalie through her labour. Amalie acknowledged her presence with a soft nod, though she kept crying and screaming. Despite her pain, Amalie continued to push and rest when she was instructed to. When the baby had finally started coming into view, however, the midwives' faces were all but happy. Hours passed, though a sombre silence fell in Amalie's quarters.

"Where- where's my baby?" Amalie asked, weakly. The midwives looked down, heads hung in respect. "Amalie Eacker...your baby..." Vivian started, her tone upset and heartbroken. "Your _son_ is a stillborn." 

Eacker's face contorted with rage "MY SON IS A STILLBORN?!" He stomped over to Amalie. "YOU BITCH! YOU PROVIDED ME WITH A STILLBORN?!" Amalie gave him a pleading look. "Love stop! This is exactly why the baby died!"  
"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!" He yelled, reaching to slap her harshly across the face. 

"STRESS IS BAD FOR THE BABY!" Amalie yelled, getting up. "You know what?! I need a break!" She started to make her way slowly and groggily to the door. "FROM WHAT?!" Eacker yelled, stomping harshly towards her. 

"From- this- and from you!" She got up and limped out the door, and she slammed the two large medieval-style doors to the Eacker palace shut and she walked down the street. 

*

AMALIE HADN'T talked to Eacker in months, which, despite her father's apathy, really concerned Amari. "Baba?" Her infant tongue uttered. "When's mommy coming back?" Amari looked up at Eacker, her wide, dark-brown eyes gazing deep into his soul. 

Eacker looked down at her with scorn. "What is that pathetic bitch to you?" He hissed. "She might be your _mother_ , but she left us. She abandoned _us_." His words brought tears to Amari's eyes. "No- no Mama wouldn't do that!" She wailed, and Eacker picked her up, putting her harshly in her crib. 

"You shush!" He hissed, slapping her across the face. "I already had your mother's yapping - I don't need _yours_ as well!" He stormed out Amari's bedroom, slamming the door shut. She wailed and squirmed in her crib, not stopping any time soon. 

With Amalie, she was still on a stroll down the streets of America. She held her deep-purple parasol behind her at an angle, as a means to hide her tear-stained face, tainted by a singular, very-visible slap mark on her right cheek. She couldn't shake off the feeling that she was being watched with every step she made; her paranoia had dawned on her due to Eacker's invasive nature to what Amalie was doing all of the time. Not to mention the looks that she got from the common folk - she didn't realise they'd never seen her _outside_ the palace, let alone in person. She finally found herself on the doorstep of Dion, one of Eacker's best royal guards. She had acquainted with Dion some months ago, though of course she had to keep their friendship a secret - for fear that if Eacker _did_ find out, he'd have Dion removed from the royal guard, which Amalie did _not_ want. Gathering all of her courage, she reached weakly to knock on the door. 

"Amalie? What are you doing here at this hour?" Dion asked, his tone deep - though it had an endearing quality to it. "I - I walked out on Eacker because I..." She sniffled at the memory. "I had a stillborn _son_ and he just - got set off..." Her voice trailed off and she hugged Dion, crying into his shoulder. "I-I'm sorry you have to see me like this-" 

"Shhh, it's ok, Amalie, let it out," He comforted her, patting her on the back softly. "Do you want to come inside? Maybe for some tea, you know, just so you can forget about it in a way...?" He asked Amalie softly, caressing her long flowing hair with his fingers softly, hoping he didn't accidentally pull her delicate locks of dark, almost-black hair. "T-that would be nice..." She mumbled, walking inside with Dion. 

"Want anything in particular?" Dion asked her, his tone more friendly and loud now that he and Amalie were inside, and they didn't have to worry about how the public would react to their less-formal attitudes. Amalie shook her head, she didn't feel like eating today. "I see...well, do you want to do anything?" Amalie bit her lip in contemplation, as one thought crossed her mind. 

_No,_ she thought to herself, _I can't have a bastard child with him! It's forbidden!_

She turned to Dion, and said, dryly, "How would you like to have a child with me? Even if it's our only one..." Amalie looked down at her deep-plum heels; she couldn't believe she just asked to sleep with the head of the royal guard, and she felt like a harlot for simply asking. 

Dion blinked - was he hearing right? "Did I hear that right? _You_ want to sleep with _me_ , Amalie Eacker? Queen of America?" She blushed but nodded. "And Eacker won't be mad will-" Amalie cut him off with a kiss, shutting the bedroom door and locking it. " _Shhh_ ," She lulled." "Let's just think about _us_ for now, ok?" 

And thus Eacker was to have a bastard child. 

But how was Amalie to tell him? 

She'd have to lie... 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this was so delayed! School has been so draining so I completely forgot about this! I apologise sincerely and I will try to make more chapters more frequently!   
> Sorry for any delays!  
> -The Author


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Amalie announces her illegitimate pregnancy to Eacker.

AMALIE HAD come back the following day after having slept with Dion. As much as she didn't want to admit it, she couldn't shake off the feeling that when she made love with Dion, it felt better than her consummation of her and Eacker's wedding. Of course, she didn't want to tell Eacker she'd slept with one of his royal guards; she didn't want to be known as a harlot who just so happens to _also_ be the Queen. Amalie pushed- well, attempted to, at least- all the thoughts of her sleeping with Dion aside from her mind as she entered the palace, closing the two large, deep-oak doors behind her; their soft groans softly piercing the silence of the palace's entryway. She walked up the large, winding staircase, her footsteps being muffled by the velvet carpet, and she found herself in a dark hallway- the only light being from torches mounted to the stone walls. She ran her hand along the stones that made up the wall, taking in their aged smell. It felt refreshing, considering she'd been out for months after Eacker had neglected her since the birth of her stillborn son. 

After she'd taken a small walk on the first floor of the palace, counting the stones in the wall which stretched from Amari's bedroom to Amalie and Eacker's room as a meaningless task, she found herself standing outside Eacker's study. She hadn't been inside his study very often, for Eacker never wanted to be disturbed; the only times she _would_ have gone inside were to either drop something off for Eacker while he was absent, or if he sent for her. Today, however, she noticed the door to his study was slightly ajar. 

_Absent again?_ Amalie mused. _Surely he would have told me_. She bit her lip, and walked inside his study. She gave a relieved sigh, for her husband was absent. Amalie was, however, slightly disappointed that Eacker wasn't home to see her. _Perhaps he's still annoyed about the stillborn..._ Amalie contemplated, but left his study, shutting the door behind her. She jumped slightly when she heard the large doors creak shut and aggressive footsteps followed. _He's home..._

"I'M HOME!" Eacker yelled, though it sounded more like a drunken drawl. Since Amalie's stillborn birth, Eacker had taken to drinking at the local bar ever so often. Of course, it wasn't bad that he wasn't targeting his rage towards Amalie or Amari, but it _was_ bad that he was neglecting her for so long. Amalie plastered a smile on her face, looking down at her now slightly-swollen stomach, and walked down the stairs and hugged Eacker softly. 

"Love, it's so good to see you!" She tried to hide the fact that she could smell the harsh, foul scent of alcohol in his breath with a somewhat-false smile, though she did _truly_ feel happy about something- subjectively, of course. 

She was pregnant. With _Dion_ _'s_ child. 

_With his son..._

Amalie couldn't tell him yet, though; the words were never going to sink in while he was slightly -no, very - drunk. She smiled and sat him down on the couch and went upstairs to check on Amari. "Hey, little one," She cooed, picking the small Amari up. She gurgled and giggled, smiling widely at Amalie as she gazed up at her with deep, chocolate-coloured eyes. "You have your father's eyes," Amalie muttered, clicking her tongue. "and yet you have my soft, silky locks..." She gave Amari her bottle of formula to drink, and when she'd finished, she took it and went downstairs, placing it in the kitchen. 

A month or so had passed, and Amalie had slept with Eacker, as a means to mask her _illegitimate_ pregnancy with her son - who she was planning on naming Talyn. Nor did she want to know what would happen if Eacker did find out. However, she pushed all these thoughts aside and focused on the task at hand: intercourse. 

THE FOLLOWING DAY, Eacker was no longer a drunken mess that had just finished having intercourse. Amalie decided that now would be a good time to make Eacker aware of her pregnancy - though she'd have to lie, claiming it to be a legitimate child, when in reality it _wasn't._ At most, the child would be a duke - though had Amalie not have slept with a royal guard to get pregnant with her and Dion's son, he would've been nothing more than a lowly middle-classed boy. Amalie walked to her husband, who was currently gazing out of the large window in his and Amalie's room. "Love, can we talk?" Her tone was soft, though it had a somewhat dominating quality to it in the moment. "Of what, Amalie." Eacker replied, scorn and poison lacing his words. 

She bit her lip, shifting her weight from one foot to the other. "I-I'm pregnant, George. With a _son_." His eyes lit up - had he heard Amalie right? She was pregnant with a _son_? "Is that so?" He asked, raising a brow; he couldn't recall the last time he'd had sex with Amalie. "Yes, my love, it is. A _legitimate heir_ to the throne, just for you!" She lied through her teeth; it wasn't _all_ a lie, necessarily, more so a white lie. He smiled. "I'm glad, Amalie." He hugged her, in one of the very few instances of him showing his affection to her. "I'm glad we can finally _truly_ continue the Eacker legacy." Eacker leaned in and kissed her gently on her plump, rouged lips. 


	5. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which a bastard son is born, and Eacker gets a bit busy. 
> 
> TW: sex, adultery

MONTHS AFTER Amalie had slept with Eacker to hide her illegitimate pregnancy, and she'd managed to keep up the lie - masking her deceit with happiness for her baby. She could hardly believe it herself. She was going to have a _son_. Amalie had discussed the truth with the midwives, though she didn't tell Eacker; for fear she would set the fire that was his uncontrollable rage. Amalie had been sitting in her room, gazing out of the large window that faced her bed, a few months before she was due to have her son. Her thoughts were a flurry that day - and her morning sickness was out of control. She placed her hands on her sheets. They were... _damp?_

"MIDWIVES!" She yelled, and Kadima and Vivian ran in post-haste. Kadima sat Amalie up against the large, quilted pillow, and she got Vivian to fill up the small bath. Vivian came back shortly after, having filled up the small ceramic bath and a fluffy, deep-blue quilt. Amalie sat up awkwardly, screaming, grunting, crying as her labor went on. She heard Eacker come into the room slightly confused - he could've sworn Amalie told him that her son wasn't to be born for a few months yet.   
"Amalie?" Eacker asked, his tone confused slightly. "Why are you in labor now? Isn't this child going to be _premature?"_ He asked, his facial expression a mix of concern and confusion. 

Amalie bit her lip; she knew she'd have to tell him soon - but not now. She was too pained to even focus at the moment. She pushed the thought aside as she continued groaning and screaming. The midwives - mostly Kadima - comforted Amalie during her pregnancy, as Amalie pushed and rested when instructed to. Large beads of sweat formed on her face and slid down like wet slugs. Eacker had been told to leave at this point, though he stayed outside the door, ready to come in should an emergency arouse; whether that be a miscarriage or Amalie's death. Hours passed by, and Vivian allowed Eacker to come into Amalie's room. She sat up, though _extremely_ exhausted, holding her newborn son. "What do you plan on naming him, love?" Eacker asked, though he assumed the words wouldn't resonate due to her exhausted state.

"Talyn," Amalie mumbled groggily. "I want him to be called Talyn." The midwives nodded and smiled, before leaving. 

*

MONTHS HAD PAST, AND EACKER HAD left Amalie alone in her room (her now three-months-old Talyn had been moved to the nursery where Amari had slept for her whole life) for a while, before he went to his chambers. Despite his external apathy, Eacker truly _was_ glad to finally have a son to continue the Eacker bloodline. Though little did he know that Talyn wasn't truly _his_ son. Sighing, he sat down at his desk, reading through the numerous decrees that he was legally obliged to read through and sign as the monarch of Niterin, one of the most prevalent kingdoms of America. He groaned; Eacker had put off reading these decrees for a while now, despite all of them having _'DO NOT IGNORE'_ at the top. What Eacker didn't expect, however, was a visitor...

Elsewhere in the palace, one Harriet Livingston had just arrived at the Eacker palace. She had been summoned all of a sudden, though she didn't exactly know _why._ Despite being a woman, she didn't wear everything that a woman was obliged to. She'd never even _touched_ a corset, let alone think about wearing them. Her svelte frame was concealed by a velvet, indigo gown which billowed out behind her like the night sky, even more so with the white rhinestones, simple black heels, and her hair was pinned back in a high bun. She also had a lace thigh garter on her right leg, though her dress concealed it. She also had a velvet robe on. "Hello?" She called. "Is anyone home?" Her voice was soft, though it had a slightly, implicit, sultry quality to it. A nobleman came hobbling down the vast stairwell and bowed to her. "Lady Harriet!" The nobleman beamed. "It's about time you arrived! Lord Eacker had sent for you - he's been expecting you." Had Harriet heard right? _The King has been expecting me?_ She thought, curiously. _But why?_ "Oh- of course he has. But why?" Harriet asked, surveying the vast palace with her small, pale-blue eyes. 

The nobleman shrugged, "He didn't really say, Lady Harriet. He wishes to see you in his bedroom chambers, however, he did tell me that. I really should go - his room's up the stairs to the left. Adieu, Lady Harriet!" The nobleman - who did look pretty young, compared to the other royal guards - hastily ran off, leaving Harriet at the bottom of the stairwell. Holding up her indigo skirt, Harriet walked up the stairs and turned to her left, where she saw a door that was slightly ajar. Candlelight dimly lit the room; she assumed that it had to be Eacker's study. She walked towards it slowly, and she stood in the doorway. "Lord Eacker?" She lulled softly. "You summoned me?" Eacker looked at her, his vision hazy from exhaustion. 

"Ah, Harriet Livingston, yes I did send for you. The carriage ride here wasn't too much of an inconvenience, was it?" He yawned slightly. "Forgive me, I haven't rested in a while." 

"That's alright, my lord," She spoke softly. "And no, it wasn't." She gave a soft, sultry smile, and her eyes twinkled with a craftiness Eacker hadn't ever seen in anyone else - especially _Amalie._ Harriet walked into his study, shutting the door behind her with a firm _click_ , which softly reverberated around the room. A small smirk settled in the corners of Harriet's face, as she slowly strode over to Eacker, placing her hands on his shoulders. "You seem tired, Mr. Eacker. You should take a break~" She purred into his ear softly. Her smooth tone sent shivers down Eacker's spine, though he felt slightly aroused. He gave a soft chuckle. "Harriet, I am the _King_ of this land. One can't simply _take a break_ , as you put it," He looked over at his marital bed, which he had been sleeping alone in since Amalie was out of commission. "Although, I have been getting awfully _lonely_ , since my wife has gone out of commission following the birth of our newborn son." His expression became more intimate as he scaled Harriet with his eyes - though he did feel awful for doing it, considering Amalie has always been faithful to him, so he thought. He got up.   
"Fine. Just for you, I'll take a break, _Harriet_." He purred, walking over to the harlot in the room.

Eacker hadn't expected a visitor, let alone find himself a paramour. He slowly leaned in and kissed Harriet delicately on her slightly-rouged lips, letting his hands roam about her concealed frame. He reached for the ribbons on the back of her dress as he placed her down, untying them with one swift movement of his hands. Her dress fell to the floor in a heap of indigo silk, as she slipped out of her black heels. Harriet smirked, seeing how _excited_ he was to be seeing her in this state. She helped him out of his regal robes, taking off his waistcoat and white blouse. She slipped down his trousers, letting him get on her in a dominant way. "You _do_ want to do this, right?" Harriet asked, her look sultry and her tone seductive. Eacker smirked, and responded. "I couldn't say no to you, Lady Harriet." He slowly slid in, teasing Harriet with his 8-inch erection. She let out soft moans, though she didn't want Amalie to hear. She ensured that Eacker would pull out before he climaxed; she wasn't planning on having a child with him. He kept going in rhythmically, and Harriet had flipped over so she could moan into the pillows of the marital bed. She gripped the sheets tightly until she climaxed, her seed dripping onto _Amalie's_ side of the marital bed.

"H-Harriet I'm going to-" Eacker went to pull out- but he didn't manage to in time. He released deep inside of Harriet - though she didn't seem to mind, despite not planning on having a child. At least it'd be _her_ child with Eacker, not some bastard child like Talyn. 

"How was I, Your Grace?" Harriet asked, having let her hair down out of its meticulously-done bun. She panted, laying down by Eacker, her uncovered breasts right in his direct line of sight. 

"You were _divine_ , my love." He kissed her before falling asleep, his face nuzzled into Harriet's medium-sized, yet well-formed, breasts. Harriet groaned with pleasure; sex with her married partner didn't feel as good as sleeping with Eacker. 

"I love you, Your Highness." Harriet mumbled, falling asleep. 

"I love you too, Harriet." Eacker mumbled, before completely falling asleep. 

Now the bond between Eacker and Harriet had been established. 

All that was needed now was a child. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the smut in this - it won't be common. And also I apologise for the crappy   
> -Author

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies this one was short next chapter will be longer!  
> -Author


End file.
